Italian/CardTricks
"Card Tricks - un piccolo programma di utilità per aiutare a gestire le schede SD" creato da whim. Funzionalità Copia i file binari di CHDK sulla vostra scheda di memoria *Crea un "Universal Dumper Card" per scaricare il vostro firmware (dovete specificare la versione corretta dell'OS del vostro modello di fotocamera: ad esempio SD900 ha il sistema operativo VxWorks 5.5, quindi si scarica specificando VxWorks) *Visualizza le stringhe nel firmware scaricato, usando bintext.exe (incluso) *Formatta la scheda di memoria (aggiungendo anche il file 'ver.req' per ottenere la versione del firmware) *Rende bootable la scheda di memoria *Effettua il Backup & Restore del file di configurazione presente nella cartella CHDK Uso *Preparazione e installazione della scheda: CHDK per principianti *'Guida di installazione illustrata: CHDK/Installing with Cardtricks' *'Nota:' In ambiente MS Windows 98/ME Cardtricks non supporta la funzionalità 'make bootable', usare quindi un disk editor per farlo manualmente. Scaricamento Forum post ha sempre un collegamento all'ultima versione. Un sito alternativo è http://tinyurl.com/chdkfiles Talvolta il programma è falsamente riconosciuto essere un malware. se questo accade provate una scansione online: :VirusTotal - Free Online Virus and Malware Scan or Virus Chief. *Card Tricks v1.44 (510 kB) : funzionalmente identico alla v1.43, ma ora impacchettato con 7zip anziché UPX *Card Tricks v1.43 (410 kB) : Aggiunto supporto per CCHDK.CFG : Il ridimensionamento della ("GUI Config") ora non forza più la ri-selezione della scheda *Card Tricks v1.42 (410 kB) : Nuovo: viene ricordato l'ultimo percorso dal quale sono stati installati i file binari zip di CHDK; la scelta del file la prossima volta sarà proposta in quella cartella *Card Tricks v1.41 (0.4MB) (per versioni Windows 2000 o superiori) : Ora verifica la dimensione della scheda prima di creare Udumper; rifiutata su schede < 16 Mb; la dimensione di empty.dum è portata a ~ 10 Mb, ora le schede da 16 Mb cards sono OK per Udump : New: Udumper + sorgenti aggiornati (ora usa encode.c corretta da brake) : Helper files e codice sorgente sono sempre riscritti (bugfix) : New: checkbox to activate CF support for DSLR's *Card Tricks v1.39 (0.4MB) ''(last version with support for Windows 98 / ME) : Modified udumper to dump firmware to the end (=0xFFFF FFFF) : Modified cleaning routine for the dump, after removing leading/trailing zeroes it now chops the last 2 bytes; this should assure painless loading into IDA : The 'Download CHDK' button now opens both GrAnd's and Hacki's Autobuild pages in default browser *Card Tricks v1.38 (0.39MB) : New: If other CT running, bring that to the front, then exit; little splashscreen (should only be visible on first run); added checkbox to control tooltips *Card Tricks v1.37 (0.39MB) : New: Improved universal dumper support: now has a button to clean your dump (will auto-remove leading and trailing zeros, and remind you to give it a useful name) *Card Tricks v1.36 (with new udumper2008) *Card Tricks v1.34 *Card Tricks v1.33 *Card Tricks v1.25 Collegamenti *Card Tricks - a small utility to help manage SD cards (Forum) *CHDK For Newbies - How To Install Internals *Cardtricks è realizzato col linguaggio di scripting AutoIt. Potete trovare ulteriori informazioni su questo potente linguaggio di scripting, gratuito, su: on the AutoIt v3 Homepage. * è un file autoscompattante. Quando viene eseguito crea una sottocartella della cartella corrente, denominandola , quindi vi copia il codice sorgente, unpackers, gli strumenti ausiliari come i dumpers & lo strumento bintext, le immagini della GUI ed altro. * Quando Cardtricks è eseguito per la prima volta, crea anche un suo file di configurazione denominato nella cartella di esecuzione. Verificate quindi di avere i diritti di scrittura e di creazione di cartelle quando eseguite Cardtricks (ad esempio, create una nuova cartella nella vostra area utente, copiate in questa cartella ed eseguitelo sempre da questa cartella. *La logica del pulsante "Make Bootable" è la seguente: : Category:Italian